Loser's Compensation
by nerdalert123
Summary: Harry has just lost the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin and can't get over how happy Draco was to win. What happens when the winning team captain pays Harry a visit in the Gryfinndor changing rooms? Pure smut/lemon Drarry slash.


Harry threw his broomstick down roughly, his hands clawing through his tousled black hair in aggravation as his teammates filtered in behind. The lean boy sat down heavily on the benches of the changing rooms, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Ron came up behind his friend and clapped a hand down on the boy's shoulder,

"Sorry that we lost, mate," The redhead waited for his friend's response, his fingers occupied in unbuckling his leather helmet.

"It's alright, Ron," Harry muttered grudgingly, not lifting his head from his broad palms, "Maybe next year." Ron nodded, his face twisting into a glum frown as he left his friend to go change. Harry sighed, his gut smoldering with dissatisfaction. It wouldn't have been so awful if they had just lost the cup but they had lost it to Slytherin. The boy's jaw tensed as he recalled Draco's face when he had caught the snitch, his pink lips slithering into a grin, his grey eyes narrowing satisfaction. Soon the players began to leave the changing room, casting wary glances at their captain as they hurried back to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry stood and started toward the now empty showers, his hands slipping under his shirt and beginning to pull it over his head.

"Oy, Potter," A cold voice hissed from behind, causing Harry to yank his sweaty shirt back down over his stomach, "How's it feel to finally lose at something?" Harry turned towards the noise, his gut clenching as he saw Draco standing in the doorway, a smug sneer clenched between his teeth. "Remind me why you're Gryffindor's captain again, I seem to have forgotten."

"Cut it, Malfoy," Harry shot back, taking a threatening step towards the blonde, grinning boy. Draco smiled at Harry's reaction, taking it as a dare he stepped closer as well, his pointed chin lifting as he watched Harry's nostril's flare dangerously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bit of a sore subject is it?" Harry darted towards Draco, grabbing the neck of boy's green uniform roughly and shoving him against the wall, his eyes level with the blonde,

"I said," Harry whispered severely through his gritted teeth, "Cut it." Malfoy's smirk widened as Harry's grip tightened, his voice frighteningly low. Draco's mouth hung open for a moment, his slick tongue just visible within, writhing as he studied his aggressor,

"Make me." Harry's brow furrowed as he aimed to walk away from the boy, he wasn't worth a possible suspension from Quidditch. The blonde boy laughed frostily as Harry's hold slackened, his eyes glinting with triumph, changing the dark haired boy's mind. Harry's fist crushed against Draco's defined cheek bone with a thud like a carcass slapping onto a cement floor. He withdrew his fist and looked down at Draco, his lip split at the corner, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth in a slow procession. Malfoy's tongue wet his lips, his stare as impassive as ever, intent on depriving Potter of any fulfillment. Harry gazed down at Draco's wet lips, his breath suddenly catching in his throat, the musk of the locker room choking him. The dark haired boy let his hands furl around Malfoy's collar once more, his breathing deathly quiet as he watched the pale boy lift his hand to the shimmering line of blood. Draco chuckled softly, cynically as he wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand, Harry's eyes flickered up from the pale boy's soft lips and met their owner's gaze guiltily.

"Leave me alone," The dark haired boy murmured, refusing to meet the blonde's icy stare. Harry backed away from the silent boy, his fist pulsing at his side, his veins simmering with adrenaline as he hurried off towards the showers. He slid the scarlet fabric of his Quidditch uniform over his head and turned on the water of the nearest shower. The boy tested the temperature of the water on his upturned palm, trying to clear his mind. The tepid water gushed down over the boy's skin, leaving it flushed; Harry hooked his thumbs into his pants and wiped ruffled his wet hand through his hair. Suddenly, Draco rushed up behind the slender boy and shoved him against the tiled wall of the showers, the slap of Harry's bare skin echoing through the empty changing room. The steaming water of the shower poured down over the pair, fogging Harry's glasses, soaking his tight trousers. Harry pushed Draco away only to have the boy's torso press up against his again, his grey eyes focused on their prey. Malfoy loomed above Harry, his hands latched against the dark haired boy's wet cheeks, his breath coming in rushing waves, his green Slytherin jersey stuck to the contours of his chest. Draco's fingers tugged slightly at the black locks before him as face came closer to Harry's, his hot mouth abruptly covering the other's lips.

"What're you doing?" Harry spat, grabbing Draco's cheeks and forcing him away, his lips still wet and glistening, his bare chest glossy as the water streamed down it. A fat bead of water dripped from Draco's nose as he eyed Harry hungrily, his arms coiling around the slender boy, drawing him close even as he struggled.

"What do you think?" He whispered against the boy's beck, watching in pleasure as he thrashed beneath him. A sickly smile bled onto Draco's mouth as he silenced the boy's protests with another kiss. Slowly, Harry eased into the embrace, melting into the blonde's arms, tasting the blood on Draco's lips. He drew a shuddering breath as Malfoy's wide hands slid over his inner thigh and up to his crotch. In response, Harry tugged Draco's soaked shirt above his head and dropped in onto the floor beside them. The blonde kissed up Harry's neck, burying his nose in the mess of jet black hair and breathing in his salty musk. As the water dribbled from Harry's chin onto his naked chest, Draco bit at the pallid flesh of the boy's neck, drawing a small whimper from his victim. Draco's hand greedily clutched Harry's arse and tugged the boy's hips to his, his breath thundering from his lungs in hot torrents.

"Say you want me," Draco growled into Harry's ear, kissing down his slick chest ferociously, running the edge of his teeth against the boy's hard nipple. The dark haired boy fought the urge admit his desire, the words mounting on his tongue as Draco's mouth slid up his dripping chest. Harry grunted as Draco's fingers slipped beneath his waistband, instantly seizing the boy's hand and pushing him against the opposite wall. The green eyed teen raised Malfoy's hands above his head and pinned them against the slippery tiles. He watched as Draco's heaving ribs shimmered with beads of water, the pale skin underneath flushed from the warmth of the liquid. Harry bit at Draco's shoulder, his labored breath rasping in the boy's ear as he licked up the curve of his jaw.

"Touch me," Harry breathed into Draco's ear huskily, allowing one of the blonde's hands to slip from his. Draco ran his fingertips over Harry's straining need, the wet fabric yielding under his touch, a gruff moan issuing from the boy's lips as Draco rubbed his palm against the bulge. Harry's eyes shut as Malfoy's hand slipped into his trousers and grazed his erection with his knuckles, his lips parting with a groan, the reddened lips glistening as if with fresh dew. Skillfully, Draco slipped from Harry's grip in his moment of weakness and pinned the thin brunette against the wall, his glasses knocked crooked as his cheek pressed against the slippery tiles. Malfoy ran his hands down the slick contours of Harry's back and over his plump buttocks. He watched in silence as hot beads of water slipped over Harry's muscled back, dipping into the curves of the boy's arse. The blonde bowed forward and licked away a droplet of water from Harry's back and straightened, satisfied to hear a groan slip from between the boy's gritted teeth. A smile spread over Draco's pallid face as his hands ventured beneath the boy's soaked trousers, his fingers soon clawing at the fabric and tearing it down over his prey's slender hips. Draco pressed his clothed hard-on against Harry's ass, his drenched torso pressed to the boy's back as he whispered savagely against the boy's cheek,

"Say you want me," Harry let out a small groan as Draco reached around to his erection, his hands gathering the hardness and giving it a single, slow stroke, "Say it!" Draco's hand shot to Harry's mess of black hair and grabbed a fistful, tugging the boy's face from the wall.

"I want you," Harry gasped as he leaned back against the wall and bent over slightly, "Draco." The blonde sneered and cupped Harry's fleshy arse, massaging the flesh covetously. He slid his pants down over his hips and stepped from them, tossing the useless article of clothing onto the wet floor. Malfoy slid a finger between the boy's cheeks, stroking the exterior of the hole and inserting a finger with unexpected gentleness. Harry moaned as Draco added another finger, the blonde's free hand wrapping around the dark haired boy's slender waist and caressing his slick need. Draco pushed down on Harry's lean back, forcing the boy to bend over against the wall as he removed his fingers and placed his hard cock against Harry's arse. The water slapped against the tiled flooring, disguising a small grunt from Malfoy as he eased himself into Harry's tight opening, his pale, pointed face contorted in pleasure as he pulsed his hips slowly forward. Harry bit his lip in an effort not to cry out, his hand frantically stroking his erection in accordance to his partner's movements. The dark haired boy's cheek was pressed flat against the wall, his body threatening to crumple forward as he was devoured by the delicious pleasure, the devious warmth of Draco's naked body against his. Malfoy let his hands spread over the boy's hips like two white, blooming lilies, pulling him closer as he thrusted forward again and again, his brow furrowed as he neared completion. Harry's back arched, his eyes squeezed shut as their rhythm accelerated, his hand absently covering Draco's at his hipbone. Draco's mouth opened in a noiseless scream as he came, his body tingling in satisfaction, his hands clawing at the green eyed boy's back. Harry stooped down and quickly pulled his wet trouser up over his nakedness, his cheeks severely flushed. Draco caught him and pulled him into a balmy kiss as he made to hurry away into the changing room. Hot breath gushed from Harry's mouth as Draco pulled away,

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Harry tentatively looked up at Malfoy as the blonde boy's hand hovered at his hips, "I'm in the mood for seconds." The dark haired had no reply for Draco's bold proposal. Only a wicked smile.


End file.
